


A New Forever

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic beach sex fic!! Harry and Draco on their honeymoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a slash pairing and explicit sex so Do Not Flame Please!! Warnings are in the tags so refer to them before reading...

A New Forever by HPFangirl71

Harry peered out at the vast white sandy beach and let out a peaceful sigh. He walked up to a spot beneath a shady palm tree. His husband was in a half sitting, half lying down position, naked as the day he was born. Harry’s eyes drank in greedily of the pale flesh displayed so wantonly for his viewing pleasure.

Sitting down behind the man, equally naked, he let his legs splay out and lovingly wrap around Draco’s body. A tiny squeal emitted from within the lovely blonde as Harry’s lips brushed seductively against the shell of his ear.

“Having fun love?” he whispered his voice heady with his desire.

Draco pulled Harry’s arms down across his chest, pulling himself fully into his husband’s embrace and gave a contented sigh. It was all the answer Harry really needed, he traced a line of soft kisses down his lover’s collarbone and immediately Draco turned within his arms. He pressed his own lips to Harry’s mouth and let his hands roam freely across the man’s tanned flesh. Harry’s tongue dipped within the recesses of Draco’s mouth in a desperate attempt at devouring the beautiful man. He moaned against the soft lips and slipped a hand down between Draco’s thighs, grasping his already erect cock.

“Merlin Harry… the things you do to me,” Draco whispered within his ear and Harry smiled into the crook of his neck.

“Mmmm… what exactly do I do to you love?” He playfully replied.

“You make my body come alive and force me to feel things I never thought I ever would… I truly love you Harry James Potter” The blonde gushed in a rare moment of emotional fervor.

“Hey now, that’s Harry James Malfoy-Potter, remember?” Harry said with a chuckle as he assaulted Draco’s chest with open-mouthed kisses.

“How could I ever forget? Yesterday was only the most wonderful day of my life, the day I became Draco Abraxas Malfoy-Potter. I can’t wait to share every day of forever with you darling.”

Harry was shocked at his spouse’s unusual display of emotion. This hidden side of Draco was one of the many reasons he had had for falling in love with the man.

“Yes, well forever starts here…” Harry whispered as he pushed his new husband down upon the sand, his head dipping low between the man’s pale thighs.

Harry licked teasing stripes along Draco’s inner thighs before finally taking the man’s cock deep within his throat. The breathy groans Draco was emitting sent a wave of desire coursing like fire through Harry’s body and he knew he couldn’t wait much longer. He pulled off the man’s cock only to dip down further between his thighs.  
His tongue dove in and out of Draco’s tight hole. The taste of the man drove Harry almost to the brink but he held on. The feel of Harry’s tongue fucking his hole soon had Draco begging to be filled. Harry complied by pushing a single digit deep within that tight heat. Draco groaned at the contact and he squirmed until Harry pushed in another finger to begin fingering him deeply all while still assaulting his perfect arse with a trail of teasing kisses.

“Oh sweet Salazar, Harry… Please!” Draco begged wantonly.

“Please what?” Harry teased; he loved making the handsome blonde come completely undone.

“Fuck Harry… Please fuck me… Please baby, I want your cock please!”

The man’s whining was almost undecipherable but Harry knew he’d pushed him too far. With a shit-eating grin crossing his face, he lined his cock up with Draco’s eager pink hole. In one quick stroke, he filled Draco completely and the man gasped appreciatively as he clung desperately to Harry’s muscular frame. The tightness of his lover’s muscles wrapping around Harry’s cock made him see stars, Harry was finding it hard to keep control so he grasped Draco’s hip in a vice like grip to still the man’s movements till he could continue. Harry let go and pressed his hands into the sand on either side of Draco’s head, ramming his cock deeply in and out of his sweet body. Draco pushed back, meeting Harry thrust for thrust, milking his cock with damning results. In a much shorter time than Harry would’ve liked, Draco had his lover cumming hard within him.

Harry fell panting into his husband’s embrace. He felt the sticky remains of Draco’s own release against his stomach and it was a satisfying feeling. His lips captured the blonde’s greedily as he pulled him back into the warmth of his embrace. His desires were sated but the need to feel Draco’s kisses were not. He wanted to spend forever feeling the heat of this man’s body lying next to him and starting with today, forever he would…


End file.
